PPGZ
by Ben Drowned from CreepyPasta
Summary: This is girly for me to write, but here it is.
1. Chapter 1

I.D.O the P.P.G.Z

I.D.O my characters

also here is the weapon list

Explosive Boomer: Bat

Strong Butch: Flute

Hard Brick: Frisbee

Destructive Joey: Shinx

Hyper Blossom: Yo-yo

Rolling Bubbles: Bubble Wand

Powered Buttercup: Toy Mallet

Artistic Casey: Art Brush

It was a normal monday for the Power Puff Girls z first they had missed lunch because of Mojo, then they had a big, gigantic test, after that they had to stop the Rowdy Ruff Boys z, and finally the girls had a horrible dream. The next morning wasn't much better now lets see what happened this morning. Blossom just woke up and was feeling really hungry as always. " I wonder what I'll have for breakfast " Blossom questioned as she was getting dressed. " Blossom you're gonna be late for school " her mom called from down stairs. " Oh no I'm gonna be late " Blossom cried frantically. She dashed down the stairs, ate and then dashed out the door. Now let's go check on the bubbly of them all Bubbles.

Bubbles just woke up a little while after Blossom and is looking through her some-what endless closet. " I think I'll wear the pink shirt today... no the red or maybe the green uhh I just can't decide " Bubble says while scrambling through the long narrow closet. " I know I'll wear the dark blue... no,no,no it's just not me,but wait I'll wear the light blue shirt " she says finally finding the right one. " Bubbles deary you'll be late if you don't hurry " her grandmother called from outside her room. " Oh no " she screams while hurrying to get breakfast. ' Have a nice day " her gran-gran calls while she dashes to catch up with Blossom. Finally let's go see Buttercup. Buttercup is getting out of bed when her brothers dog-pile her to the floor.

" Hey guys get off of me I need to get dressed " Buttercup said while wrestling with them all at once. She arm-pinned them all and walked over to the bathroom. " Ughhh what a rough day yesterday " Buttercup said while splashing cold water on her face. " Buttercup you'll be late " her mom shouted from down stairs. " Oh snap I can't be late " Buttercup said while putting tooth paste on her tooth-brush. " Bye " she said while trotting out the door. So I bet you're wondering why the morning was terrible. Well I'll tell you, it is because... they didn't get the correct lunch.

It is now lunch time and the girls are all famished get out there luchbags. " I can't wait to chow on some hot dogs " Blossom says with a large smile. " Well I can't wait to eat some Meatballs " Bubbles says with a giggle and blush. " Ewww good thing I got leftover eggs and bacon " Buttercup said happily. Each girl opens their lunchbag simultaneously. " Huh " each girl questioned as they found out what there lunch was. " Cumber sandwich and milk, B-B-But this what my little sister has " Blossom stuttered. " These aren't meatballs " Bubbles said poking the sushi rolls in her bag.

" Ham and cheese " Buttercup said looking at her food. " I can't eat this " Blossom says closing her bag. " Oh well it isn't what I had hoped, but I will gladly eat what ever my gran-gran gives me " Bubble says not noticing the evil stares the other two are giving her. " I'll eat the ham, but not the cheese " Buttercup says closing the bag while biting the ham. Right before any of them could take a second bite their belts started flashing. " Man we've barely started eating " Buttercup says while rasing her hand. " Oh teacher " Blossom and Bubbles said while standing up. " Yo teach " Buttercup also said while standing up.

" My head has a stomach-ach " Blossom said. " I think my ankle broke its leg " Bubbles said. " My stomach has a head-ach " Buttercup said. " Such bazaar diseases you all should go to the nurse right away " the teacher said with urgency. They all ran to the roof and transformed. " Alright who are we fighting today Blossom " Bubbles asked. " Uh... you're not going to like this Buttercup " Bubbles says while looking at Blossom's belt buckle thing. " Is it them " Buttercup asks.

" Yes and their stealing candy " Blossom says a little scared by Buttercup's angry face. They fly down to the candy shop rather quick. " Stop right there Rowdy Ruff Boys " they all say at the same time. " Oh look Butch it's the Prissy Puff Girls " Brick says to Butch. " Hey Boomer there's some one here to beat you " Brick calls. " Really who " Boomer asks running over to Brick. " Your Power Puff Girlfriend " Butch says getting laughter from everyone except Bubbles and Boomer. " I don't get it " they both say simountanisly.

" Oh well let's fight " Boomer says forgetting what just happened.( Meanwhile at the professor's lab ) " Dad it appears another iceberg washed up in the harbor " Ken says to his dad. " Alright fire up the gun thing " the professor says. Suddenly a giant flash of rainbow shoots sat the iceberg. As soon as the flash hits black and white z rays scatter every where. One white landing in the park heading towards two kids painting. A light brown hair girl with blue eyes was walking by and spotted the strange light. " Hey watch out " the girl sais while dashing in front of the light and kids.

Once it hit her she did a couple of poses and said " Artistic Casey." One of the kids said " Wow I didn't know you're a Power Puff Girl." A short while after that a black light and it was headed to a toy stand. The light was headed to a kid playing with Pokémon. A boy with Auburn hair and Hazel eyes saw this light and ran in front of the boy. Once it hit he was surrounded in dark aura. He did some poses and said " Destructive Joey." The boy said " Cool."

Back with the Puffs and Ruffs each had their belts ring and all said to come to H.Q stat. Boomer whined " Come on Him we're gonna beat them up." They all gave death glares and went away. When the Ruffs got back they saw a boy about their age with a pokeball in his right hand sending a weird creature out and bring it back. " Oh hello boys I would like you to meet your new " Brother " Joey. When the girls got home the professor was talking with a girl with a long Art Brush painting pictures, making them come to life, then erasing them. " Oh girls this Casey and she will be joining you " He said. " What " the Ruffs and Puffs scream.

" We can't have some lame kid slowing us... " Brick was about to say when Boomer went over to the Pokémon and tried to touch it. " Spark " Joey stated as Shinx electrocuted Boomer. " He might just fit in around here " Butch said while laughing. ( With the girls ) " Great she gonna's need training... " Buttercup was trying to say when Casey painted a Monster-Truck. Suddenly the monitor blinked on and the mayor was screaming the Rowdy Ruff Boys. The girls transformed and flew down to the crime. " Stop right there Rowdy Ruff Boys " they each said. " Wait who's that " Bubble says while pointing at Joey.

" Same for you " Boomer says pointing at Casey. " I'm a new recurite " Joey says a really dark aura surrounding him. " Same with me " Casey while a blinding white light surrounds her. " Why are their aura so strong " Ken asks his dad. Blossom's belt buckle thing suddenly started beep. " Blossom I need a piece of Joey's hair " the professor said. The fight ended quickly and everyone's back at the lab waiting for the results. There's a beeping and the professor dash to get the results and says " Not good."

**What is not good find out in the next chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

I.D.O the P.P.G.Z

I.D.O my characters

" It seems as though their power is accelerating at a very fast, and pretty soon they could be consumed by the light and may never be able to change back " the professor says while Casey paints away and the girl's jaws nearly hit the ground. ( With the boys ) " Butch I want you to toughen Joey up because it seems he's not in touch with his " True power " " Him said. " Where is he " Butch asked. Brick pointed to something he thought only Bubbles would do. Joey was talking with Boomer on battle tactics. Oh before I forget Joey here is a transformation belt " Him said holding out a yellow belt. " So what do I do with it " Joey asked. " Well you see we all have our awesome forms and then we have our normal forms " Boomer tried to explain. Suddenly the door busted open and there standing was the P.P.G.Z and the professor with the z ray extractor thing.

" Girls... take them down " the professor says while loading the strange gun. Next thing all the boys are down with their counter parts on top of them. " Joey... " Him says. Joey looks evilly at Casey and says " Shinx Thunderbolt. " Pain washed through Casey's body like a winter storm. " Now the others " He said while tying Casey up in rope. Soon all the girls were tied up and in their hand were the girls weapons.

" These are pretty lame " Brick said. " Yea " Boomer agreed. " Hey their good for this " Butch said while breaking Buttercup's Mallet with his knee. One after on each girls weapon broke when it was Joey's turn he did something Brick was ashamed of. He painted all the girls faces to look like hobos then broke it with his head and laughed like a manic. Casey felt enraged and was surrounded by light. Joey seeing this started to bring a pitch black aura. The two stared at each other then went to war.

In the midst of it Casey took Joey to the ground and smoke appeared. When the smoke disappeared they were in a really awkward position with Casey's feet warped around Joey's waist squeezing him like a baby and a teddy bear. " Good now hold still " the professor said backing the ladybug looking van to them. Once in the van he began extracting their aura. Casey woke up and saw a Yellow belt on her waist just like Blossom's, Bubble's and Buttercup's. Joey woke up and instantly transformed. " See yea loser puff girls " he said while leaving an orange flight path. " Man I hate that guy " Buttercup said.

( With the boys ) Joey appaers in the room. " Hello "he says not sure if anyone is home. Out of no where Butch, Boomer and Brick dog pile him to the floor. " Hey who are and.. oh hi Joey " Boomer says getting off. " And a hello to you too " Joey says giving a death glare.


End file.
